


Best of Me.

by theunknowndepths



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Horror, Romance, Tokyo Ghoul: re
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunknowndepths/pseuds/theunknowndepths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan Hikaru was normal, she was indeed human, she was indeed just a college student.<br/>That's when things started to go downhill, the happy family that she once held dear to her began to drop like flies, one by one. They were after her next, well, thats what the note said on her mother's dead body. It was bad that she had her family be taken from her, but it was even worse that she was always the first one to discover the body. That's when she decided to befriend a CCG worker, Amon. But what happens when one thing leads to another with Jordan, and Amon is left behind? What happens when he ends up battling the love of his life, for work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Me.

 

 "M-Mom?" I gasped as I saw the bloody mess on the floor of my new apartment, my heart stopped beating, my blood ran cold. I leaned over my mother's body, and just like anybody else would tend to do, I bawled like a baby. My sister was gone, my brother was gone, my grandmother was gone, my father was gone, my grandfather was gone, and all of their relatives. Just like somebody was wanting to get rid of my family name.

 

"And you don't know what happened Miss Hikaru?" The officer asked as I shaked my head furiously. It was always a different cop, but the same question along with the same answer.

 

"No sir, I do not." I looked over as they were placing my mother's body in the black sack to be taken to examination, but I already knew how she died, it was a ghoul. Just like all the other family members death's turned out to be, caused by ghouls. The paramedic strode over briskly with a clipboard in his hands as he had a grim look on his face, it was always different paramedics, but with the same news.

 

"It was a ghoul attack, I'm very sorry for your loss." The tall man put his clipboard to his side as he bowed, I balled up my fists as he raised his head, nodding slightly before turning around to walk back over to the bloody mess. The officer also bowed after a moment of silence and walked away, leaving me all alone in the corner of the living room of the house I grew up in. The house that my mother had built before this part of the city was industrialized, the house that was her pride and joy, but now it was no longer hers. It was the house that reminded me of holidays, the joy of opening christmas, and birthday presents, the halloween costume making, celebrating new years, all of it was over now. 

 

Then the most brilliant idea that has ever come to my mind in the past few months hit me like a truck. Somebody strode over to me before I was about to leave and handed me a paper, it was my mother's will. I nodded as my eyes skimmed over it, everything went to me since I was her only child, well, the only one left. Then everybody left just as they came, silent with the tension filled air, and with the last few things they were gone, leaving me all alone in this wretched house. Then I decided to carry out my plan, and just as I had promised myself to do before, I went to the CCG.

 

I strode into the big double doors of the CCG Headquarters as it was super busy, everybody rushing around frantically with tons of paperwork in their hands, nobody seemed to notice me as I walked over to the receptionist, "Oh, Hello ma'am, how may I help you today?" The blonde smiled at me as I let out a silent sigh, contemplating on if this is a good idea or not. 

 

"May I get a private investigator?" I smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of my neck as she nodded, her blond locks coming out from behind her ears to sculpture her face.

 

"Of Course, right this way." She stood up and straightened out her pencil skirt as she began walking to the elevator, I followed after her like a lost puppy whom was seeking a new owner, it was pretty pathetic knowing me. She got inside the elevator using a key card as she motioned me to come in, which I did as she pressed a button to go to the thirty sixth floor. "We have plenty of private investigators," she looked up at the flashing numbers as it was nearing thirty, "You may choose which one you would like to work on your case." She cleared her throat as the elevator doors opened, revealing an office full of people. All heads turned out direction as the receptionist called out, "All private investigators please line up in the conference room." She coughed once more as some people stood up and went into the room, and some went back to their work. "Please follow me ma'am." She turned towards me for a split second as I flashed her a worried smile, but she didn't pay attention to it as she walked into the room where most walked into just seconds ago. I chased after her when she went into the room and I had realized I still hadn't moved my legs. I walked calmly into the room as all heads turned towards me. The receptionist cleared her throat once more, I'm guessing she's sick or just really stuck up with how many times she has cleared her throat. "This woman needs a private investigator, if you get chosen please do your best to support her." She nodded along with them as she left, leaving me in the room full of people.

 

I had already picked one out, he was tall with black hair and complementary teal eyes which suited his fit and tan complexion, I made eye contact with the man for no longer than a second and I could see the determination in his eyes. "You...Mr. Amon?" I said the last part a bit curiously as he nodded, the others left quietly to go back to their work. He motioned me to sit down in one of the chairs that surrounded the big conference table as he sat in the chair opposite to mine.

 

"What is the problem ma'am?" He looked over at my hands, which were shaking as I took a deep breath, I wasn't sure of what the CCG did everyday, but I'm sure this one has to be out of the ballpark.

 

"My family has been hunted down by ghouls, by the lack of people with me, I guess you can say I'm the only one left. They're after me now." I spoke as calmly as my uncontrollable shaking body would let me, the thought sent chills to my spine, and his also as I heard his ragged breaths that left his mouth. "You seem more antsy than me." I laughed awkwardly as his cheeks seemed to get a tad bit red as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

"I'm sorry, I'll get in touch with you next week, here is my private and work connections, the private will be answered for more immediate actions though." He grunted as he handed me a card, his private information scribbled in pen on the back as I put it in my back pocket.

 

"Then I'll call you next week, Detective Amon." I sighed as I got up from the chair, grabbing my jacket. I bowed before I exited the door, leaving Amon in the big room as I went to the elevator, finally feeling good for once, that this would all end up blowing over in the long run. I walked home to my apartment for once, and changed clothes so I could go back into my old routine, or habit you might say. It was time for me to go out running again.

 

The stadium lights were a tad bit bright as I stepped out onto the track, it was at a local college near my apartment building, it had been a while since I had been running, in my earlier years in college I was on the college track team, I had dropped out once the incidents began happening. I took a few deep breaths and a couple sips of my water as I began running on the bumpy rubber bits that the students referred to as a track. I was surprisingly in shape, comparing to what I thought I was. 

 

My muscles ached by the time I was done with my running as I grabbed my things and headed out to the parking lot, it was dark in this area, for the stadium lights were now turned off and it cast an eerie shadow over the place. I fumbled with my keys, trying to see which was the right one as I felt a cold breeze run down my spine, like somebody was breathing down my neck. I turned around quickly, dropping my keys in the process as I was face to face with a man, he had blue hair that blended in with the night, and violet eyes that practically glowed. I gasped and placed my hand on my chest as I took a deep breath, I was just about to laugh when his sclera turned black, and his pupil glowed the color red. That's when I realized it was time to leave, I leaned down and grabbed my keys and finally using my phone, got the right key in the door as I jiggled it around to unlock the car, the man behind me was laughing as I tried to open the door, but he simply held it shut with his hand.

 

"You're not going anywhere princess." He whispered in my ear, sending more chills down my spine, I was on the verge of tears as I heard the man's kagune come out of him.

 

"No please, I don't have anybody left." My voice was a quiet sob as I couldn't bring myself to face the man, "My whole family is gone, just spare me." I leaned against the car as I heard him laughing again, but soon stopped as he took a deep breath, out of nowhere I could hear running footsteps.

 

"Miss Hikaru!" I heard a male voice echo throughout the parking lot as I looked over, the ghoul whom was just here wasn't, and Amon was running up to me. "Miss Hikaru, are you alright?" He panted as I nodded. He placed one of his hands on my car as he took a few deep breaths to regain his posture.

 

"I'm doing quite alright Amon, thank you for helping me." I bowed as he just nodded his head, "Oh forgive me, do you need a ride home Amon?" His eyes widened slightly as he stood there for a second, thinking about if he should accept as a few seconds later he nodded.

 

"That would be excellent Miss Hikaru." He bowed as he went over to the other side of my car and got inside, thank god it wasn't a small car, because he was a huge man. I'm talking about like, bigfoot kind of huge man, I was also very surprised that he was wandering about the parking lot at the stadium for a while, but I wasn't going to question it.

 

"You can just call me Jordan, Amon." I got inside the car as he nodded once more, told me his address as we were off. Nobody was out at night, except from people walking home from late shifts, or hookers on the corners of some of the roads. I drove up to an apartment complex in the more richer part of town, near CCG actually, but of course somebody would live by their work. The music was playing faintly as I stopped in a parking spot, Amon bowed his head and whispered a 'thank you' before getting out in a hurry and going inside the building, I laughed silently to myself as I realized what a hot mess he is as I left the building and began driving to my apartment, maybe tonight I would at least get a few hours of sleep.

 

The next day was a Saturday, as I woke up early enough to look decent when I went to my favorite coffee shop, Anteiku. It was a coffee shop about two blocks away that I normally walked to, and was ran by an old man whom was very polite and respectful, so I treated him the same way. I even work there part time on holidays and whenever I'm available. My second favorite, and one of my best friends, Touka also worked there even though she was juggling her job and her studies. But it had been a while since I last went to Anteiku, at least a month now, so it's time for me to go again. I grabbed my keys as I walked out of the door to my apartment, making sure it was locked behind me as I got into the stairwell, it would be easier to use the elevator, but I hate the grumpy people who ride in the morning and smell like last night's lover. I practically cringed at the thought as I reached the bottom of the stairs, going out of the building and onto the sidewalk, I walked alone even though I did strike up conversations with other people whom were also walking alone, and soon enough, I was at Anteiku. 

 

I walked up the steps and opened the door to the cafe, there was only an hazelnut haired man and a black haired man as they just looked over at me, I hadn't ever seen them before, well actually the hazelnut one was in one of my classes at the college, but he was an underclassman. "Um excuse me, sir." I spoke up as the black haired man looked at me, one of his eyes covered by an eyepatch. "Do you know where Touka, or the manager are?" I felt a little awkward to asking that question as the door opened from behind the counter, the manager walked in briskly and smiled when his eyes met mine. 

 

"Why, what a pleasure to see you again Miss Jordan," The old man shook my hand as I nodded, "It has been a while, how is your mother doing?" He questioned as I felt all of my emotions about to spill out of my eyes, right here, right now. He seemed confused to why I took so long to answer, but I ended up answering truthfully.

 

"She was murdered yesterday." I spoke solemnly as his lips parted slightly, I heard a cup shatter on the floor as the boy with the eyepatch swooped down to clean it up immediately. I broke the silence, "Do you think I could get my usual?" I looked back up at the manager as he nodded and began making coffee, the way he made it always amazed me with how good it tasted. 

 

"Well at least she will be missed." The manager spoke up as he handed me the porcelain cup.

 

"Yeah." I sighed as I looked into a blank space, taking a long sip of my coffee, "She will."


End file.
